Prince of the Moon
by LadyKarma18
Summary: Before sending them to the future, Queen Serenity had an idea. How are the Sailor Scouts supposed to find the princess when shes been reincarnated as a boy? Male!Serena/Usagi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: We all know that Queen Serenity took measures in order to protect Serena from the Negaverse, but what if a thought struck her, something that was so brilliant that the negaverse would never guess who the princess was. If only she could have foreseen the consequences that her choice would cause. The sailor scouts struggling to find their princess and never knowing that she was right in front of them. Prejudice I the current era will also cause a separation between Serena, or Usagi now and her prince. After all, who would ever expect the princess to be reborn as a male?

Pairings: Endy/Serena's-past, Darien/Usagi-present (somewhat)

Warnings: All characters names will be in the English version except for Serena's, which will be Usagi. This is also mainly a yaoi story. Major character shift for Usagi seeing as how she is a he, so he will be different from cannon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Chapter 1: Usagi Tsukino and the Kitty from the Moon<p>

The sound of bacon popping of the pan was the first thing that assaulted Ikkuyu's ears as she walked down the stair case, as well as the smell of toasted toast, slathered up with butter, eggs, and plates clanking on the table as it was set for breakfast. She smiled; it looked like Usagi was up.

Already she could hear the sounds of her husband and her youngest son getting ready for the school day, having been woken up by the heavenly smell that was Usagi's cooking.

She walked into the kitchen, not surprised to see her eldest son, as well as eldest child standing in front of the stove, watching the bacon with a careful eye, making sure that it wouldn't burn.

"Good morning Usa-chan"

Usagi turned around, and Ikkuyu gave him a motherly smile. Her son truly was beautiful, beautiful enough to constantly be mistaken for a girl. He had long silver hair that easily went past his butt, tied in a French braid, crystal blue eyes and healthy peach colored skin that made all the females swoon. He had an hourglass figure, with a small waist and toned body. He was the talk of the town, the resident crush of nearly every female and quite a few males, though those that had been brave enough to ask had politely been turned down. He was in his school uniform, something that would usually take away from someone's appeal, but he made it look stylish. Often times she wondered about his startling silver hair, wondering where he got it from, before thinking that she had no reason to think that his hair was strange, after all, she was a natural bluenette.

Usagi smiled at seeing his mother standing at the doorway with that smile. They did this every morning except for the weekends, where she would instead do the cooking so that he could sleep in. "Morning mother. Did you sleep well?" he asked, returning his mothers own smile with one of his own. His attention shifted back to the bacon, taking note that it was almost done. It wouldn't do well to burn the bacon; after all, it was his dear little brother's favorite.

"I slept just fine" His mother went to the cabinets to finish setting up the table. Sammy and his father just came down the stairs, ready for school and work respectively.

"Wow, you out did yourself again Usa-nii" Sammy said as he saw the meal Usagi had made. He eagerly took his seat, and without waiting for the others, dug in.

"Sammy is right Usa-chan" their father said as he took out a seat for his wife to sit in, which she gracefully did, before taking his own seat. "This looks delicious as always"

Usagi smirked, taking his own seat and grabbing the bacon before his brother could get his hands on it again and finish it. "Not always father, you do remember when I started learning how to cook do you not? I was a menace at it" he took a small bite of the scrambled eggs on his plate, watching as his parents looked at each other with those secretive smiles as Sammy gaped at him.

"Wait" he gasped after nearly choking on his food, "you actually screwed up on something", then he shook his head as if to get something out of his head, "that can't be right. You've got to be messing with my head. You get everything perfect on the first try"

Usagi merely smirked at him, "oh, are you saying the I'm perfect little brother" he teased

Sammy blushed, "t-that's not what I meant and you know that Usa-nii"

Their parents smiled at the gentle scene before them. "Actually Sammy, Usa-chan nearly burned down the kitchen when he first tried his hand at cooking"

Usagi blushed, "MOTHER!"

Sammy looked at her in interest. "Seriously? But Usa-nii's so good at cooking. Hasn't he been cook since he was really small?"

Usagi felt like disappearing. His parents had gotten that Cheshire grin on their faces, something that only happened when they were going to say something to embarrass him.

"When I was pregnant with you" Ikkuyu started, taking a little sip of her green tea, "I had a lot of trouble doing the house chores. But your brother, being the dear that he is" Usagis blush got deeper, "offered to do the chores around the house after ordering me to lie down in bed. I thought it was sweet that he offered, and decided that I could use a little break. I took a nap, and even though he offered I never thought that he actually would. When I finally woke up, it was to the smell of burning cookies and a thick scent of pine solution. Usagi has waxed the floors, dusted the furniture, vacuumed the carpet and did the dishes, but his first attempt at cooking was a complete and utter disaster. The kitchen was a mess, with Usagi scrambling with water from the sink to put out the fire" she started chuckling at the memories.

Their father finished off the story with a flourish, smiling at his tomato son smirking youngest. "That was when I came home from the office. They had just managed to put out the fire out when I walked through the door"

Sammy interrupted, "how far along was mom with me?"

Their father smiled at the curious look, before swiping a bacon off his plate. Ignoring Sammy's indignant "hey", ne continued. "Actually, it was not 5 minutes later that your mother keeled over saying that her water broke"

"So I was born the same day Usa-nii had a disaster with the kitchen! How cool!"

Usagi bonked him on the head softly. "Just to let you know, we'll both be late if we don't leave now". While his parents had been telling the story, he had gotten his and his brothers bags as well as lunch. His school jacket rested on his shoulder as he pointedly glanced at his parents who hid smiles behind their hands.

Sammy panicked, "what!", he glanced at the clock on the far off wall and saw that yes, they would have to leave or they really would be late. Quickly, he shoved food in his mouth before taking a piece of toast and running to the front door to put his shoes on.

Usagi glanced at his father, seeing him eat slowly what was left from Sammy's food rampage. "Don't you have an early board meeting with the other department heads today dad" he followed his brother after saying that, though not before seeing his father's eyes widen in panic.

He quickly put on his shoes and went outside where Sammy was waiting for him. "Here", he handed him his school bag and lunch, "I won't be there to take you home today since I'm going over to Molly's to help her study for the upcoming English exams"

Sammy nodded and left, shouting over his shoulder "see you when you get home bro!"

Usagi smiled as he started to run in the opposite direction to his school. Man was he happy that today was Thursday. Only tomorrow and the three hours on Saturday and the school week was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hi, my name is Usagi "Bunny" Tsukino, 14 years old and eldest son in the Tsukino household. Yes, my name is in fact a girl's name, but it stemmed from the fact that my parents believed I was going to be born a girl. So when the nurses asked for my name, they told the Usagi, and it was not until after when it was too late and all the paperwork sent out that they found out that I was in fact a male. I love animals, especially cats, my family and friends as well as roses, red ones in particular. My little brother calls me girly every time he's reminded of that fact, but I don't mind. It's just harmless teasing, and I can't help who I am. Oddly enough, when m y fan club found out about this, they actually seemed to increase in size. Not only that, my locker was always overflowing with red roses.<p>

"Usa-kun" was yelled to my left as I ran past the crossway. There, running to catch up was my female best friend, Molly. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair swayed past her neck as she ran. I slowed down my pace, waiting for her to catch up.

"Morning Molly" I said as she caught up. She nodded, too focused on breathing to reply. You'd think that after all this time of us running to school together that she would have a bit more stamina then what she currently had.

Something crashed into my leg in an instant, and I found my balance thrown off as I fell forward. Quickly I put my hands out to stop my fall while also grabbing the thing that tripped me.

"U-usa-kun" Molly panted as she stopped just past me, "are you alright?"

I nodded, to distract by the creature that I grabbed. It was a small black feline, with panicked red eyes and a bandage on her forehead. She had scrapes all over her, some bleeding lightly while other places just looked like nicked skin.

This kitty, who was female I found after a quick look, was staring at me. Shock and surprise was in her eyes, but that was impossible. I've heard that animals were really smart, heck, I've personally witnessed animals that learned things as quickly as humans do, but this was the first time that I have ever seen something so…human present in an animals eye then what she currently had.

"Meow?"

"Who are you little kitty" I said softly as I stoked her fur, mindful of her wounds and completely ignoring Molly who cooed over the cat.

"I found it! I found the cat!" a young, male voice yelled. Looking over, I saw a bunch of elementary kids around 8ish, staring at the poor kitty. I glared at the them. I simply couldn't believe that kids would be so cruel enough to pick on a poor defenseless cat.

"Scram brats!" I shouted when they started to make their way toward me and the cat. They paused, and stuck out their tongue, before running in the other direction.

Feeling childish, I too stuck my tongue out at their retreating backs. I started to stand up from my kneeling position, but I was grabbed roughly by well manicured hands. "C'mon Usa-kun! We're gonna be late"

I panicked. I had a perfect record except for times in emergencies, where I was excused. Holding that cat that continued to stare at me, grabbed Mollys hand and started to run in the schools direction.

"Wait Usa-kun, I can't run as fast as you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>EVEN THOUGH WE RUSHED TO SCHOOL, WE WERE STILL LATE BY A MINUTE. After telling Molly to tell Haruna-sensei that I was going to the nurse's office because of the cat, we separated.<p>

The school nurses office was located on the first floor by the school's gym. It was located their because of the amount of injuries that took place during P.E.

"Minazuki-sensei" Usagi yelled as he walked through the door. The cat was nuzzled in his chest, purring. The white walls of the room momentarily blinded him with the sun reflected off of them.

"Hello" a middle aged women walked from the medicine room into the main room. She had black hair sprinkled with grey let loose in a knot and the customary nurse outfit. Her kind grey eyes took in Usagi and the black feline curled in his arms. "What happened?"

"On my way to school I came across this cat being bullied. I didn't want to leave it so I took it here" he gave the cat to Minazuki-sensei, who took her carefully and placed her on one of the spare beds. "Can you help her?"

"I can help her some" Minazuki-sensei bustled around the room, taking bandages and some antibiotics that was animal friendly for the cat. "I'm not a vet, but these wounds aren't serious enough for her to go to one. Will you be picking her up afterschool?"

Usagi nodded, "Yes, though not after my baseball meeting"

"I heard you were made vice-captain, congratulation!"

"Thank you" It wasn't really a big accomplishment in his eyes. After all, there were some players better than him that deserved the title. (Actually, her was offered the position captain, but he turned down the position and the only way for Takashi senpai to accept the position was for him to become the vice captain. Apparently it was a big deal for a 2nd year to be offered that position)

A slip of paper was offered to him. "Here's a pass for being late. That way Haruna-sensei won't get onto you"

"Thank you"

The bell signaling the end of class rang as just as Haruna-sensei finished telling everyone the upcoming events for the next month. Apparently a new girl was transferring to their class from Okinawa from one of those genius schools.

Usagi had been volunteered to show her around the school.

"See you after practice Usa-kun" Molly said making her way to the girl's dressing room. She had volleyball practice now just as he had baseball practice.

"Same place as usual?"

She nodded before going inside.

Usagi walked over to the other side of the building where the male dressing rooms were.

"Tsukino-fukutaicho, good afternoon" the voices of the first year baseball club members greeted him as he walked in. He nodded, mentally remembering their names that was printed on their clothes.

"Afternoon Haya-kun, Tsukimori-kun, Neiru-kun" he nodded to them going to his own locker.

"_Usagi Tsukino"_ a voice whispered, _"prepare yourself" _the voice was female and elegant, and soothed him for some reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Welcome back Tsukino-kun" Minazuki-sensei said from her desk. She was signing papers on her desk from what he could see, but he had no idea as to what they were for. Perhaps they were for new medical supplies? There had been an abnormal amount of injuries this past month. Everyone seemed to be suffering from a lack of energy. It was rather strange.<p>

"Good afternoon sensei. I trust that your day went well" the eageress in his voice must have given himself away because she smiled that knowing smile that every person seemed to have.

"I won't give you any details but my day has gone ok" she led them to the back room, where lying in a small cot, was the black kitten with the gorgeous red eyes.

Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the cats forehead. 'Is that a crescent moon?'

Minazki-sensei smiled as she saw where her student was looking at. "Yes, remarkable isn't it?" she made her way to the cat, and pet her, ignoring the flinching that the cat gave as she did so. "When I removed that bandage from her head, I saw it. Rather strange for a cat isn't it? And the moon area is all fur, its natural" lifting the cat from the cot, she gave the silent kitty to Usagi.

"Take care of her. I don't think that she has an owner, but she is very well behaved"

Taking the kitty and watching her as she curled in his arms, he smiled softly, scratching the cat under her chin until she began to purr. "Don't worry sensei, I'll take good care of her. I've wanted a pet for a while, and if she is as well behaved as you say she is, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind letting me adopt her" the feline purred as she heard this.

Minazuki-sensei smiled as she saw the bond forming between the two. "that's what I wanted to hear Tsukino-kun. She's all yours"

"Arigato sensei" usage bowed, mindful of the cat. "I'll be taking my leave now, enjoy the rest of your day"

"You as well Tsukino-kun"

Luna didn't know how it happened, but she was glad that it did. That this boy rescued her from her would be tormenters and that he was so nice and knew just the right spot to scratch made her very happy. But then again, anything would make her happy after what she's been through when she arrived in this strange new world. Many years had passed since the Silver Millennium had passed, and it was only now, in this strange, broken up corrupted world that she had been allowed to awaken.

Long had passed the era of senshi, rulers, and the powers of the planets. In its stead are power hungry politicians that have no relation to the royal earthen family that control the government, guns have replaced scepters and energy attacks, cars have replaced the more elegant carriages, and animals no longer were differentiated by their ability to talk but instead by their species, not to say that it wasn't like this in the silver millennium, but it wasn't like _**this**_.

"So what should I call you beautiful one?" the voice of her new…owner brought her out of her comparisons. Not for the first time did she admire him that day. Long beautiful silver spun starlight hair and crystal blue eyes with the skin of what do the people call it now…ah yes, model. He also had the heart of someone kind as well.

She registered his question. There was no way she was going to talk to him, that was out of the question. He might change as the people of this era didn't react to different things very well, but she refused to answer to anything but her real name. Now, how to guide him to call her real name?

"How about Selene, after the goddess of the moon?" well, while that would be flattering to be called that, the goddess may take that as an insult. She shook her head, not noticing that that was a very human thing to do, something that an ordinary cat should not be able to do.

"Moon?" Shake. She was not a general thing thank you very much.

"Tsukiyomi, after the Japanese moon god? Would that even work since you're a girl?" Shake. Was it just her or was he talking to her like she was an intelligent human rather than a cat, not that she was complaining.

"Artemis" Shake. Should she take offense to him calling her mates name before her own? But then again, he didn't know. It didn't stop her from shaking extra hard at the name.

"How about…Luna?" that was more like it. Luna nodded and meowed very highly in approval. She pushed down her blush for doing something so cat like.

"Luna it is then. My name is Tsukino Usagi"

It didn't take very much convincing for Ikkyu to accept Luna living with them. She knew how much Usagi had wanted a pet, and as long as he took care of him, she had no problem.

Usagi didn't realize, but destiny had changed. He had just been dragged into a centuries old war, with him unknowingly becoming the center of it.

And it wasn't until later that night, that he realized that something was very, very wrong.

"Somebody, anybody please help me!"

End chap. 1

AN: This is an expierimental story, and based on the reviews, i will decide whether to continue this or leave it as is. This story has been sitting in my USB for nearly three years, so i hoped you enjoyed.


	2. AN

02/08/12

Ive been looking over my An Angels son fic, and I have come to a descsion regarding it. I shall be taking it down sometime this month, and rework on it. Cant tell you when it will be up again. Sorry for those who have been reading it.

I am also going to be working on A Protecters Guardian again. I read it over, and there are just some things about it that dont make sense to me know, but did when I was first making it. I shall be trying to make it more realistic. Hopefully it till work out.

Regarding Kiseki, I have about half of the second chapter written out, so hopefully it will be typed and ready for posting in the next few months.

As for Prince of the Moon, it was always a work in progress story, so I dont know when it will be updated. The only reason I posted it was to see how many people like it.

LadyN13


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: We all know that Queen Serenity took measures in order to protect Serena from the Negaverse, but what if a thought struck her, something that was so brilliant that the negaverse would never guess who the princess was. If only she could have foreseen the consequences that her choice would cause. The sailor scouts struggling to find their princess and never knowing that she was right in front of them. Prejudice in the current era will also cause a separation between Serena, or Usagi now and her prince. After all, who would ever expect the princess to be reborn as a male?

**Pairings**: Endy/Serena's-past, Darien/Usagi-present (somewhat)

**Warnings**: All characters names will be in the English version except for Serena's, which will be Usagi. This is also mainly a yaoi story. Major character shift for Usagi seeing as how she is a he, so he will be different from cannon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**AN**: After a lot of thought I decided to use the Japanese names instead of the English version. So instead of Molly its going to be Naru and Melvin is Umino. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Somebody, anybody please help me!"<p>

Usagi froze, his school jacket halfway off as the voice of his best friend filtered through his head. 'What was that?' He thought. It sounded like Naru, but that couldn't have been right. She was at her house with her mother. He opened his window and glanced outside, looking both ways to make sure he really hadn't heard it or that his dear friend wasn't around.

He took out his phone, speed dialing Naru's phone, and when she didn't pick up, called her home number. No one answered. It was pretty late, so it was understandable that no one was answering.

Unable to shake the feeling he pulled his jacket back on, pulling his long silver hair and shoving it between his shirt and jacket. He loved his hair color, was actually a teensy bit vain about it, but when you're trying to sneak in or out of places silver does tend to a hindrance because if how eye catching it is.

Feeling eyes on him he looked down to see Luna's crimson gaze focused on him. Usagi was once again struck by how...human the feline looked. "I'm going to go check on Naru. Something doesn't feel right" he replied to the questioning glance in the cats eyes. Would you like to go with me?" He did feel a bit silly talking to a cat like she was human, but it felt right.

The cat nodded and Usagi was strangely becoming accepting of her human mannerisms.

He checked down stairs, blue eyes clear and alert, and heard the TV running. Sammy was already in bed, it being his bed time but their parents were still up. There was no way he could go out that way. Looks like the window was his only option.

"Looks like we'll have to go out through the window Luna. Here jump on" Usagi offered his arm and after a seconds hesitation she jumped up, curling behind his neck. He could feel the scrape of her claws through his clothes as she gripped her perch and was momentarily thankful that he had put his school jacket back on.

Glancing down he inhaled sharply before jumping. There was a moment of terror at the weightlessness of falling but Usagi managed to land in a crouch, miraculously not breaking any bones. He could just imagine the questions his parents would ask in the morning. ("Tuskino Usagi how in the world did you manage to break your leg in your room young man?" "Well...you see dad-I kinda maybe sorta went out last night" he twiddled his fingers. "WHAT!"). Yeah...that wouldn't go over well at all. He may have a good standing with his parents, but doing something like that would ruin his credibility in the eyes of his parents. Then again maybe he was just over thinking it.

Arriving at Osaku jewelry store, he was relieved to see everything was ok. There were no lights on, the windows weren't broken and everything was quiet.

_Too_ quiet he realized.

He snuck closer, Luna who had been at his feet jumped on his shoulder and the both of them peered into the store through the giant window. He froze.

It was like something out a horror movie. Bodies littered the floor of the store, unmoving; he couldn't even tell if they were alive or dead. Then there was Naru, and Usagi stifled a horrified gasp as he took in his friends pale complexion slumped against the wall, and just like the others, she too was unmoving. There was Naru's mother, standing by one of the show cases talking to some blonde haired guy, totally at ease with her surroundings. Only- Usagi took a closer look- it wasn't her mom. He couldn't explain it but he just _knew_ that the women standing there was not his friends mom, even with their identical looks.

Besides, there was no way that Osaku-san would just stand there so relaxed and casual if her daughter was passed out and dead looking on the floor.

The blonde guy disappeared causing Usagi to relax. There was just something about that guy that caused him to be on edge.

"I don't know what's going on Luna but I don't think that is Narus mom" he whispered to the cat, sneaking stealthily to the door. He missed Luna's shocked expression.

He opened the door and cursed. The door was open but he had forgotten all about the bell that rang whenever it was opened.

'Osaku-san' turned her attention to him but Usagi really couldn't be bothered to concentrate on her at the moment. Walking through the door, it felt like he had walked into another world. There was a strange pressure inside, a malice that bit and cackled and attacked something deep inside. A few breaths and already it was difficult to breathe.

'W-what's going on? Why is it so _hard_ to _breathe_?' Walking even seemed to be difficult, almost as if he was moving through water.

"Hello dear. I'm sorry if you came here to make a purchase but we're closed at the moment" the fake said cheerily, and Usagi was shaken just by how casual 'she' talked in the room of bodies.

"Who-who are you? You aren't Naru's mom! What happened here to all these people? To Naru? What's going on?!" He demanded.

He didn't notice Luna following him in, or how she was down and ready to pounce, hissing.

'Osaku-san' smiled, but it was ugly and terrifying twitch of the lips, full of hatred and dark glee and it sent shivers of terror down Usagis spine.

"Clever little brat aren't you? Did anyone ever teach you to mind your own business? Now your energy will be used for the negaverse!" Right before Usagis and Luna's horrified eyes 'Osaku-san' started to change forms, her skin seeming to partially melt off her bones and turning a disturbing brownish gray color as it began to sag off her form, her teeth elongated into sharp looking fangs and the white sclera of her eyes turning pitch black while the iris turned a malevolent yellow.

In Usagis terror filled mind the creature looked like a partially decomposed body come back to life; in other words a zombie. All that was left was for there to be a heard of zombies and the horror scene would officially be complete.

He wanted nothing more than to leave, to run away and never look back and forget this ever happened but-. He glanced at Narus prone form to the bodies littering the store to the monster that was the cause of this. What would happen to these people, to his best friend -if they were all still alive- if he left and did nothing? If it decided to go after others? Could he, Usagi, really live with himself if he did something like that? Was it the right thing to do?

No. Usagi stood firm, his back straight; he didn't even notice that it was suddenly so much easier to breath and that it no longer felt like he was walking through water. He wouldn't run away, he would fight and give it his all.

(He didn't notice that his eyes had flashed silver the same color as his hair, or feel the energy from the brief appearance of a golden crescent moon mark so alike with that of Luna, flash on his forehead.

It was very fortunate that the youma didn't either.)

"Whatever you did to these people I want you to reverse it right now! What you're doing isn't right!"

The creature laughed. "You think you can make demands of me boy? If you want them you can have them!"

Remember that incomplete horror scene from before? It was complete now! The various bodies around the room began to twitch and get up, all of them turning to face him, even Naru. There was a blank expression on all of their faces and Usagi resisted the urge to shudder.

He took a step back and yelped, turning around quickly and coming face to face with another person. Looking around he realizes he was surrounded. 'What am I going to do?'

One of the zombies, an elderly man dresses in a suit, made a grab for him and Usagi uses him as leverage to flip him over into another one. His arms were strong from baseball practice and he did know some self defense moves, hopefully enough to protect himself.

After dodging and flipping and straight on punching his luck finally ran out. Usagi cried out as his long mane of silver hair was grabbed from behind and twisted, used as a rope to hurl him straight through one of the stores walls, the dry-wall and wood shattering beneath his body. He released a silent scream of pain.

"There now, that wasn't so bad was it" he struggled to look up as the monster stood in front of him, it's ugly face pulled back in an even more hideous grin. "Now give me your energ- gahhh!"

Usagi caught sight of Luna, his new cat, being brave as she jumped and bit the monsters hand, the crescent moon on her forehead seemingly letting out a bright golden glow.

"Let go of me you pesky rodent!" The monster flicked her arm out and the cat went flying into the wall with a harsh crack, slumping to the floor.

Usagi didn't even have the energy to scream her name. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes at his helplessness, his inability to save his friend and now his new friend has paid the price.

'Please' he thought in desperation, 'help'.

Almost as if someone had heard his cry, the creature screamed as a vibrant red rose full of thick prickly thorns flew through the air and created a deep welt on its arms causing thick green blood to spill out.

It cried out in hurt and rage.

Usagi smiled grimly at it, black starting to skirt around the edges of his vision. The last thing he saw before consciousness left him was a brilliant flash of light and the enraged dying scream of the monster and the man who saved him, a man dressed all in black with a cape floating behind him.

~~  
>Strange things were happening in Juuban, something that Usagi had quickly became intimate with. Not that he had much choice.<p>

The aftermath of the Osaku jewelry store changed much yet little in his life. Since he was unconscious when the police finally arrived his parents were informed. The only thing that saved him from his parents ire was probably the fact that he was ok, a little exhausted and scared, but ok. His mothers hug could have killed him though.

The police arrested Narus mom since all of the stores victims identified her as the reason why they were in such bad condition as well as accusing her of being that horrendous monster. The stores video camera caught everything that happened that night and Narus mother was released from suspicion thankfully.

The news media quickly covered the story, though it was Usagis dad that got the complete scoop. The masked man, who would later identify himself as Tuxedo Kamen, was pronounced a hero, given credit for destroying the monster and saving the citizens.

At least, that was what the police believed, unable to make heads or tails of how the monster became nothing but dust due to the blinding flash of light that blanked the screen out.

He wasn't quite sure what to think about the masked hero. The few times he's been around the guy there was always this sense of-familiarity?- around him. It was quite distracting, especially with how relaxed Usagi got around him.

Life quickly resumed for Usagi. He still cooked breakfast in the morning -though his mother now usually woke up at the same time as him-, still went to school and aced his tests, played baseball, hung out with Naru and spent time with his family. His life was basically the same except for one thing. One _major_ thing.

Almost everywhere he went he somehow came across that blonde guy from the jewelry story, who he learned was named Jadeite and the monsters who looked like ordinary people he left behind. And no matter what Usagi did he was somehow always there when the monster shed his skin and revealed itself. It was also during one of these incidents that Tuxedo Kamen introduced himself.

Still, after all the crazy events Usagi has been through this past few weeks and how normal the places initially looked, he's decided on a few things. One-he's never ever going to a fortune teller store again, no matter how much Naru begs him; two-when a new crazy hot gym opens closer to his house, wait a while before going or just don't go, no matter how tempting a shorter walk home is; three-don't ever apply for a gift from the radio, especially if it's a flower; and four-celebrity life is over rated, so don't listen to best friends when they take you to tryouts, there's probably a monster there. He was sure there was going to be more since he seemed to just love walking into these kinds of situations but at the moment this was all he had.

One of the few things that made those strange days better was Luna, the cute black cat walking him to and from school every day and always following him whenever him and Naru and sometimes Umino whenever they went out somewhere.

Her two friends were just as taken with the moon marked cat as he was.

Tying the end of his braid tightly, Usagi analyzed his appearance in the mirror for a minute before smiling and flipping the long and thick rope of silver hair over his shoulders, crystal blue eyes shining.

"You know what Luna" he told the little black kitty cat sitting on his dresser, "I think today is going to be a great day".

Luna meowed at him and nodded her head.

Yeah. Today was going to be a great day.

~~  
>There were many things Luna knew. She had lived a long life, and while she was -<em>had<em> her mind whispered sadly, she _had_ been- one of the royal advisors to the Lunarian crown, thus educated in the ways of the court and bygones of the other planets, she was exceedingly smart and pursued knowledge in what was the new phrase? Ah yes, she was smart like it was going out if style. At least that how she thinks it goes.

This world that she woke up in though was so _so_ much different than the one she vaguely remembered, darker and crueler with little in the ways of magic and ignorance reigned supreme. It scared her and broke her poor feline heart at the lack of influence the lunar kingdom showed in this age.

Luna was lucky though, she had to admit, by being found by Usagi. She now had a home base and a means to get food without resorting to stealing. And she would admit to growing fond of the silver haired boy who talked to her and treated her like a friend, unlike what she's seen other -she wrinkled her pink nose- _pet owners _do.

Plus the boy seemed to be a negaverse trouble magnet, always stumbling into one of their latest schemes to collect energy from Terra's- _Earth_, she firmly reminded herself, they called it Earth now- inhabitants. Luna still wasn't sure if she liked that or not. Her mission to the queen and princess was of the utmost importance, but she knew that they would be upset if Usagi got injured because of her carelessness.

Growing fondness for him or not Luma did consider it strange that he always seemed to stumble on the negaverses plot of the week. For a time she thought Usagi may have been part of a clever trick planned by those fiendish fiends and there despicable queen, but his aura was too pure, clean of their wretched taint and she was forced to concede that the teen was just that unlucky.

Her search for the other scouts was not going so good. The negaverse was active and there were no scouts awakened to stop him. Well no, she thought to herself, there might be one scout active at the moment of all the 'Sailor V' material hanging around was to be believed to be due to an active Sailor Venus. If that was the case it still left Mars, Mercury and Jupiter, possibly Moon as well.

Luna crouched down on the edge of the schools outer walls and jumped to the other side, smirking back at the distance. Twelve feet, not bad.

She resumed her trek to the Crown arcade, needing to contact central control.

Tuxedo Kamen was a strange new entity that Luna didn't know what to make of. It was great that he was taking down the various youma's from the negaverse, but there was just something about him-. She couldn't put her paw in it but there was just _something_.

After the first attack she had sniffed around, her maun senses much used to detect the energy left over from the blast that killed the youma. And wasn't she just surprised at what she found. Moon dust with the almost overwhelming scent of moonlight. The bright light that destroyed it and the various other youma's reeked of Lunarian energy.

Could rose throwing Tuxedo Kamen be an awakened general from the Moon kingdom? He couldn't be a senshi, since he wasn't a girl and no senshi from what she could remember threw roses, though the princess did so love the Terren flower.

Sneaking her way into the arcade was easy, she's been doing it for weeks, Luna stealthily made her way down to the basement where the disguised contact device she used lay. Jumping into the controls she silently turned it on, flicking her long silky black tail in annoyance at how long the wait was for it to load and keeping an ear-or two- perked to listen for any unwanted guests.

"Load complete. Password required" the 'broken game machine' asked.

"The cat is out of the bag" Luna spoke firmly and concisely, inwardly wondering why the password was something so ridiculous. Why would anyone put a cat in a bag?

The screen changed. "Password accepted. Welcome back advisor Luna".

Luna wasted no time in dilly-dallying. "What is known about Tuxedo Kamen?"

Central control took a few moments to respond. "Tuxedo Kamen is a Terran male who has been seen fighting forces of the negaverse. With every known youma he has destroyed there is a residue of Lunarian energy and a pile of magic infused moon dust."

Luna frowned, her whiskers drooping, her red eyes lowering to her paws as she thought. So central control didn't know any more about the masked entity then she did. Wait-

Her ears perked up and she pinned the screen with a demanding gaze. "He's a Terran male? Not a Lunarian?"

"Tuxedo Kamen is a Terran".

This was-Luna wasn't sure how she should take this. She thought he was a Lunarian general but if he was a Terran then that changed everything. She would have to exercise a proper amount of caution when around him now, even more so then what she's currently been doing. Beryl and her army had originated from Terra, and Tuxedo Kamens appearance could be part of a clever ploy to find the senshi and even the princess.

"How goes the search for the scouts? Have any been located?"

Luna's ears and tail dropped thinking of her failure so far in doing her mission. "No. I haven't found any of them."

The room was silent for a moment.

"It is imperative that the scouts be located and awakened. The Negaverse has become bolder in their attempts to gather energy. They are needed to fight the forces of evil back".

Luna drooped even lower. She knew it was important but she couldn't find anyone with the aura or scent of planetary power that would indicate a scout.

"Is there anything else to report?"

"Yes" Luna said, thinking of a certain moonlight haired teen. "I have been staying with a family here in Juuban but two members are rather particular; the mother and her eldest. The mother has the blue hair that's only found in citizens in Mercury and if I didn't know any better I would say that the son is Lunarian royalty with his moonlight colored hair. Terrans of today and even during the Silver Millennium are not known to have these kinds of colors naturally, but they don't feel like any of those citizens at all. Is it possible that they are from or descendants of the alliance? And if so could that mean that the senshi won't smell or feel the same and would have to be partially awaken for me to sense them?"

"...it is possible that the family you stay with descend or may even be reborn citizens of the millennium. What Queen Serenity did to send everyone to the future may have included others besides the princesses court."

Luna nodded thoughtfully. That would make sense. "That's all I have to report."

"Find and awaken the senshi, otherwise this world is doomed to follow the alliances fate. When reporting in next time the password will be 'tuna is the essence of life'."

"Understood" the screen went blank and Luna sighed. How was she going to find the princesses guard?

~~  
>"Tuskino-kun this is the new student. She will be in your home room so please treat her respectfully" the schools councilor said, gesturing the quiet short haired blunette standing next to him.<p>

Usagi smiled and introduced himself. "Hello my names Tsukino Usagi-san. Looks like I'm going to be your guide for the day."

The blunette smiled shyly at him, her blue eyes closing as she introduced herself. "Hello Tsukino-san my name is Mizuno Ami. Please take care of me"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I am so so sorry about the long wait. I just have not been into Sailor Moon. I got back into it lately so I was able to write this :3

For those who don't know they are doing a remake of Sailor Moon that airs online next month. As far as I know its going to be aired on Niconico and crunchyroll.

So tell me what you think!

**Sayonara**


End file.
